Frozen heart
by lori777
Summary: Loki es adoptado en la familia Holmes, convirtiendose en el quinto hermano. Crossover/Blue & Gray Chronicles


**SHERLOCK©BBC, Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss**

 **Thor©MARVEL Studios**

 **Frosen©Disney Studios**

 **Rise of the guardians©Dreamworks Studios**

 **Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

 **Advertencias: AU basado en la series de fics "Blue & Gray Chronicles". Incluye uso de OC. Crossover.**

 **Thorki, jelsa**

— **Diálogos—**

 **[Notas de Autor]**

 **(notas del texto)**

 **De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

 **Frozen Heart**

La historia comenzó con una corona, Simon Petrikov era un famoso anticuario, era un hombre felizmente casado con la mujer de sus sueños, su princesa, Betty quien después de unos años de casados estaba embarazada de su primogénito, la vida era perfecta. El mayor logro de Simon fue haber participado en una excavación donde encontraron un tesoro… una corona dorada con incrustaciones de gemas rojas. Los misterios de la corona, su historia, sus secretos, era un placer exclusivo para el profesor Petrikov, sería el primero en exponer la verdad detrás del artefacto. La corona le arrebató a Simon todo lo que importaba, y poco a poco comenzó a perder la cabeza. La señora de Petrikov tuvo a su hijo pero eso no cambió a Simon, cansada de la obsesión de su esposo, un día Betty desapareció. Simon se quedo en soledad con su hijo, un pequeño bebé que no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos, él intentó criarlo pero fue difícil, con los años eran menos los momentos lúcidos en su mente, al final, la corona le arrebato a su hijo.

El pequeño Petrikov sabía su origen, entendía la desgracia de su padre y los motivos por los que su madre desapareció pero, ahí se encontraba él en la silla del director del orfanato, derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo, acusado de un "crimen" que no cometió, junto a él había otra silla dónde estaba sentada una hermosa mujer en traje sastre, ella lucía importante, incluso el fiero director con apariencia de vikingo se sentía cohibido ante su presencia. La mujer se puso de pie, se arrodilló frente a la silla del pequeño niño.

— _Loki_ , no está bien golpear a otros— dijo la mujer con suave voz sosteniendo la barbilla del niño para que observará sus ojos.

—Yo no lo he golpeado *hic*— se defendió entre sollozos, la mujer esbozo una sonrisa.

—No es bueno manipular a las personas para que golpeen a otros por ti— exclamo la mujer cambiando sus palabras, pues en realidad eso fue lo que sucedió, Loki provocó la pelea desde la sombras, y era otro niño del orfanato quién fue responsable de esas cobardes acciones.

Loki se quedó en silencio, dejo de llorar porque no iba a convencer con lágrimas a esa misteriosa dama.

—Loki... ¿quieres venir conmigo?— preguntó la mujer, Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido, en su vida nunca creyó que lograría ser adoptado, pero tenía temor de ser abandonado. La mujer estiró su mano frente a él, con una sonrisa en su rostro espero por una respuesta.

Loki estaba nervioso, la hermosa mujer le compró ropa nueva en tonos verde esmeralda, el pequeño creyó que su familia iba a ser pequeña pero en realidad, su nuevo nombre le trajo una gran familia, cuatro hermanos, un padre y una madre. Los padres no era algo que preocupara al joven Loki, la mujer a su lado era buena, y el padre era un hombre amable. Loki entró a la sala dónde fue anunciado por su nuevo nombre, _Loki Holmes_. Los cuatro hermanos estaban acomodados en la sala, el mayor estaba en el sofá, escuchando música clásica, el segundo hermano estaba ocupado observando un cráneo, el tercer hermano ni siquiera levantó la mirada del monitor de su notebook, pero el cuarto hermano recibió a Loki con una sonrisa y arrastró al niño al cuarto, los hermanos notaron las acciones del más pequeño, entonces los hermanos Holmes rodearon a Loki.

—Me gusta la forma de su cráneo— dijo el segundo hermano.

—Tiene lindas manos...— exclamo el tercero.

—Hermano— exclamo el más pequeño.

—Oh,.. sí Merlín lo quiere, yo también— fue la resolución del segundo.

—Yo igual—añadió el tercero.

—Bienvenido, Loki... ahora eres parte de esta familia— exclamo el mayor con diplomacia. Loki se sintió aceptado.

Loki Holmes _former_ Petrikov creció en gracia y elegancia bajo la tutela de Mrs Holmes, se convirtió en un joven digno del apellido Holmes. La relación con sus hermanos fue pacífica, con el tiempo aprendió a adaptarse a la personalidad de cada uno de ellos, su hermano favorito es Sherlock aunque quería a los cuatro por igual. Loki estudio para convertirse en un anticuario, deseaba terminar la obra de su padre biológico. Diane Holmes no adoptó a Loki por un capricho, ella conoció al profesor Petrikov quién en uno de sus momentos de lucidez pidió a la bella mujer cuidar de su verdadero tesoro, su único hijo Loki.

Loki sintió su cuerpo pesado, aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos su visión estaba borrosa. Copos de nieve. El joven levantó su brazo con esfuerzo, dolía mucho, trato de aclarar su vista al rascarse sus ojos pero el dolor era tan intenso que persistió de su intentó de mantener su brazo levantado por lo que en silencio intentó recordar los hechos del día. La fecha estaba marcada en su calendario desde hace meses, el día de la excavación, el joven estaba realmente emocionado de su viaje, sus hermanos le despidieron en la entrada, Merlín lloró en la puerta, Quinn alargó su abrazo, Sherlock no se acercó pero le dedicó una intensa mirada, Mycroft lo despidió con un apretón de manos, la noche anterior tuvo una cena de despedida con sus padres. El joven subió a su auto para hacerse camino hacia su sueño. La última visión que Loki puede recordar es haber visto un auto esquivar a un ciervo en la carretera, el resto es difuso.

Loki cerró los ojos, al volverlos a abrir se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital rodeado de sus hermanos, Merlín sostenía su mano, tenía los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, el resto tenía una marcada arruga entre las cejas, no estaban felices. _Mummy_ fue quién dio la noticia a Loki, la mujer explico que el joven estuvo envuelto en un accidente automovilismo, el otro carro pertenecía a una familia de cuatro, los padre murieron pero los hijos sobrevivieron, dos niñas.

Las niñas huérfanas, Elsa y Anna Arendelle, fueron llevadas a un orfanato, irónicamente era el mismo donde Loki fue abandonado por su padre. El quinto Holmes pasó varios días en cama dentro del Hospital, cuando regresó a su hogar la depresión no se esfumo, sus hermanos trataron de animarlo de distintas formas, pero nada funcionó. El joven azabache no podía dejar de recordar el día del accidente, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, adolorido, las cenizas cayendo del cielo asemejando copos de nieve, aunque era verano. El accidente no fue su culpa pero el muchacho pensaba que pudo haber hecho más por las personas del otro automóvil. Loki encontró una resolución.

—Quiero hacer lo mismo—dijo Loki sentado en el sofá de su padre dentro del estudio, su madre estaba sentada en el escritorio trabajando en un _asunto importante_. Las palabras de su hijo hicieron que levantará la mirada del monitor, Diane no necesitó una explicación para entender el razonamiento de su hijo. Diane soltó un enorme suspiró.

—Hijo mío… la culpa no es razón suficiente para criar a un niño—exclamo Diane con una mirada compasiva en su rostro, Loki torció la boca en un gesto de rechazo.

—No es la culpa lo que me motiva… yo… —intentó defenderse el joven, Diane se había puesto de pie, lentamente camino hacia Loki, se arrodillo frente a él como hace muchos años en su primer encuentro.

—El día que decidí que serías parte de mi familia fue por amor… amor de mi parte, amor de mi esposo, amor de mis hijos y lo más importante, amor de Simon Petrikov, tu padre…—dijo Diane acariciando el rostro de Loki, el muchacho se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su padre. La dama se puso de pie, busco entre unos libros unos documentos, encontró un viejo sobre que entregó a Loki. —Estos papeles los escribió de tu padre… la mayoría hablan de ti, por favor, léelo… —pidió Diane antes de salir del estudio para dejar solo al joven.

Los papeles de Simon Petrikov eran diferentes escritos entre muchos encontró varios párrafos que tenían su nombre escrito, Loki tomo pluma y papel para intentar descifrar las palabras de su padre, entonces encontró una especia de prosa, casi como una canción escrita para él. Loki no pudo evitar llorar ante las palabras de su padre, entonces recordó que la canción era real, que Simon la cantaba para él cuando era más pequeño, antes del orfanato cuando era una familia.

 _Loki, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? That must be so confusing for a little boy, and I know you you're going to need me here with you but I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too… This magic keeps me alive but, it's making me crazy and, I need to save you, but, who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do when I don't remember you._

 _Loki, I can feel myself slipping away I can't remember what it made me say but, I remember that I saw you frown I swear it wasn't me it was the crown. This magic keeps me alive but, it's making me crazy and, I need to save you but, who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you. Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you._

Elsa Arendelle es la hija mayor del matrimonio que murió en aquel accidente aquella tarde de verano, la pequeña recuerda el dolor que sintió cuando ocurrió el impacto, los rostros de sus padres sin vida al frente del automóvil, su pequeña hermana herida en su regazo sin despertar. Anna, su hermana pequeña fue adoptada por una hermosa pareja, la pequeña no quería ser separada de su hermana pero al final el buen corazón de ese matrimonio la convenció, además que Elsa le prometió que volverían a encontrarse porque tenían un fuerte lazo. La pequeña Elsa se quedó sola en el orfanato, no le gustaba convivir con otros niños, el director estaba preocupado por ella.

El orfanato "Asgard" era manejado por la familia Olsen, el actual director es el joven Jake Olsen aunque muchos lo conocen con el nombre de _Thor_ , él es el único hijo de Odín Olsen (gracias al nombre de su padre fue el origen de su apodo). El joven Olsen era muy querido en el orfanato, trataba bien a todos los niños, era soltero y codiciado por las educadoras del lugar. Thor estaba preocupado aquella tarde de jueves, una nevada de invierno dejó el lugar vestido de blanco, todos los niños salieron a jugar excepto Elsa Arendelle. Elsa estaba sentada en la ventana viendo a la nada, siempre resguardada en su mundo. Thor se encariño con las hermanas Arendelle, estaba realmente preocupado por la pequeña.

—Elsa… —llamó Thor parado junto a la ventana, —¿y si hacemos un muñeco?—preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Elsa no respondió, sólo se hizo bolita, Thor soltó un suspiro.

—Director Olsen… lo buscan en su oficina…—declaró una joven ayudante entrando a la habitación, Thor dedicó una última mirada a Elsa antes de dirigirse a su oficina.

Thor se sorprendió mucho cuando reconoció a la figura sentada en su oficina, había pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vio esa silueta. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, imágenes de su infancia jugando con los niños del orfanato cuando su padre era director.

—Es bueno ver a un hermano—dijo Jake tocando el hombro de su visita.

—No soy su tu hermano… y no es una visita social—respondió la persona en la silla, Loki Holmes. Thor suspiró algo decepcionado, siempre ha sido igual con el muchacho.

—Eso significa que quieres adoptar a un niño—dijo Thor retomando su papel como director.

—Estoy interesado en la niña Arendelle… supe que la pequeña fue adoptada, me gustaría tramitar la adopción de la hermana mayor—explicó Loki con una mirada seria, Thor no respondió de inmediato pero imaginó que la pequeña Elsa necesitaba un hogar.

Los trámites comenzaron de inmediato, la noticia llegó a oídos de Elsa pero ella no se emocionó aunque muchos niños a su alrededor hicieron revuelo contentos por su compañera. El día en que Elsa conoció a Loki no lo reconoció como la persona envuelta en el accidente de su familia pero no estaba interesada en conocerlo, el joven azabache se esforzó por agradarle a la pequeña pero fue inútil. Finalmente llegó el día en que Elsa dejó el nombre Arendelle para tomar el apellido Holmes. La habitación de Elsa era hermosa, fue decorada por la madre de Loki, ese pequeño cuarto se convirtió en el santuario de la pequeña.

Elsa se negó a salir de su habitación desde que llegó a su casa, Loki se deprimió por su rechazo, intentó acercarse a la niña pero era fríamente rechazado por la pequeña. El joven azabache vio con envidia como se desenvolvía la vida de sus hermanos, los cuatro eran cercanos a una hermosa niña, la hija del Doctor Watson, un _amigo_ de su hermano Sherlock, por primera vez Loki se sintió excluido de su familia.

Loki hizo una visita al hospital, su hermano Merlín se ofreció a cuidar a Elsa aunque sabía que ella no iba a abandonar su habitación. El joven camino hacia una olvidada habitación, sentado en su cama estaba un hombre anciano, su cabello y barba eran blancas como la nieve, su piel pálida, sobre su cabeza llevaba una corona de papel.

—Buenas tardes joven apuesto—saludó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Hola… —respondió Loki casi en un murmullo. El hombre ladeó la cabeza.

—Pareces triste jovenzuelo, ven aquí… —dijo el anciano abriendo sus brazos, —un abrazo soluciona todo—añadió moviendo sus manos para animar al joven a acercarse a él, Loki se acercó lentamente, en un momento los brazos de ese hombre lo envolvieron. El hombre comenzó a mecerse y tararear una melodía, Loki no dijo nada pero se trago sus lágrimas.

La despedida fue corta, el hombre sonrió mucho, le suplico al joven misterioso que volviera a visitarlo porque le agradó mucho su presencia. Loki prometió regresar, siempre hacía la misma promesa desde hace años, cada visita es igual, su padre nunca lo reconoce, platican juntos y después viene la despedida, en alguna parte él esperaba ser reconocido por su padre.

Loki no pudo sacarse la tonada de su padre, en ese momento recordó las cartas de su padre, entonces pensó en una idea para acercarse a Elsa. Loki hizo un montón de tarjetas con diferentes frases, lleno de esperanza toco a la puerta de la pequeña. Elsa estaba acurrucada en la ventana, igual que en el orfanato, nada había cambiado para ella, entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta, pero no le prestó atención… _—Elsa, por favor…—_ escuchó la pequeña aquella suplica, algo en su interior la hizo acercarse a la puerta, no iba a abrir pero, al mirar al suelo encontró la primera tarjeta: _«Elsa, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?»_ … entonces otro papel se deslizó debajo de la puerta, _«That must be so confusing for a little girl.»_ … la pequeña no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas ante esas palabras, otra tarjeta llegó después… _«and I know you you're going to need me here with you»,_ Elsa derramo mucho más lágrimas después de aquella tarjeta, _«_ _I need to save you, but, who's going to save me?»_ eran las palabras escritas en otra tarjeta, _«Please forgive me for whatever I do»_ , esas fueron las últimas palabras escritas en las tarjetas, no llegó ninguna después de ese último mensaje, Elsa pudo escuchar como Loki se alejaba de su habitación con un pesado andar, bajando las escaleras. La pequeña Elsa recogió todas las tarjetas, las llevó a su pecho y tomo una resolución.

Loki estaba en la cocina tomando café, estaba algo decepcionado de no poder acercarse a Elsa, empezaba a cuestionarse sus acciones, quizá la adopción no fue una buena idea pero no podía vivir con la imagen de una pequeña sola en el mundo en una tarde invierno. Loki estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando Elsa apareció en la puerta de la cocina, cuando la niña vio el rostro de aquel hombre lleno de angustia decidió abrir la boca.

—…Papá—exclamo la niña con voz clara y firme, en ese momento Loki levantó la mirada sorprendido, Elsa sonrió para él, el muchacho se levantó rápidamente de su silla para abrazar a la niña. —Perdóname, papá… —dijo la pequeña con voz ahogada.

—Oh, Elsa… mi niña—dijo Loki con gran felicidad, —…. No tengo nada que perdonar… —en ese momento miró a Elsa a los ojos, —no quiero reemplazar a tu familia, ellos siempre vivirán en tu corazón, son parte de ti… así como mi verdadero padre es parte de mí, sabes… yo también soy adoptado, estoy muy agradecido con la familia Holmes, pero nunca olvidaré mi origen y la persona que me amo—explicó Loki con voz suave.

—Gracias… Papi, podemos ir a visitar a la familia de Anna… —dijo la pequeña acurrucada en Loki.

—Claro que si… iremos juntos—declaró el muchacho acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

La cena de Navidad fue la presentación de Elsa con su nueva familia, todos esperaban ansiosos conocerla, la pequeña se sintió acepta por los miembros de su inusual familiar, sin saberlo también tenía una linda "prima", una niña llamada Sherly. El día siguiente, su padre y ella fueron a visitar a su hermana Anna, Elsa abrazó a su hermana, prometió verla más seguido para estar con ella, ambas iban a dar su máximo para ser felices en sus nuevos hogares.

 **FIN**

 **Epilogo.** Elsa creció para convertirse en una miembro de la familia Holmes, era una chica graciosa y elegante, se convirtió en una mujer talentosa. Loki, su padre estaba orgullosa de haber criado a una maravillosa damita. Elsa era especial, al crecer se dio cuenta que era _diferente_ , ella se asustó mucho pero el cariño su padre fue suficiente apoyo para controlar aquello que lo hace especial.

Elsa creyó que era única, hasta que un día patinando sobre hielo se encontró con un muchacho, el momento que sus cuerpos chocaron por accidente surgió… un copo de nieve, ella se poso nervioso pero él sonrió con carisma, desde entonces son inseparables.

Loki estaba de mal humor, su querida hija salió de casa junto con un vago, un chico llamado Jackson Overland-Frost, el muchacho era lo que se conoce como un mutante, el muchacho puede crear hielo, justo como Elsa, justo como él y su padre Simon Petrikov. Loki no odia a Jack, él es la razón de que ahora Elsa sea muy feliz pero no puede evitar sentirse celoso sobre el amor de su hija, pero Elsa era amorosa con él más de otros días.

Jack hacía conejos de nieve, Elsa hacía hombres de nieve… la vida era bella entre copos de nieve.

 **FIN**


End file.
